The Good In All Of Us
by BudTheSpud
Summary: This story is loosely based upon the theory that Bowser is not all bad inside. This is the story about one man who stumbles upon the Mushroom Kingdom and its inhabitants and how he tries to help the King Of The Koopas find his good side.(FINAL CHAPTER UP)
1. Chapter 1:The Crash

This story is loosely based upon the theory that Bowser is not all bad inside. This is the story about one man who stumbles upon the Mushroom Kingdom and its inhabitants and how he tries to help the King Of The Koopas find his good side. Bah im not good at intros. Ill let the story display itself to you. Be warned though. This is the first story I have done on my own time. :D  
  
The Good In All Of Us: Chapter One, The Crash  
  
The light of the moon crossed my face as my wife and I drove along the quiet country road to their cottage, thinking only the idle thoughts. Q107 FM Radio Canada was playing "Dont Be Cruel" by Elvis Presley. I rather liked the song, but it just seemed to be playing at the wrong time, so I turned it off. I was looking forward to the night me and my wife were going to have when they got back to their cottage. Me and Rebecca were on our first honeymoon after our marriage a week ago. Thinking of the warm bedsheets and her tender kiss, I drove on through the light curtain of snow and the thick darkness. It was 11:00PM. The marriage ceremonies still fresh on our minds and the thought of the new challenges ahead that comes with it. I looked back at Becky, who was nearly asleep on the front passenger seat, the moonlight that got through the snowfall and illuminated her face made me think of an angel who has lost its wings and was sleeping beside me. Oh god, did I ever love this woman.  
  
I decided to break the quiet silence between them. "The weatherman said it would be under 20C today."   
  
"Mhmm" Rebecca replied lazily, they were on the road for 3 hours and they were getting quite tired.  
  
"Dont worry Becky, shouldn't be long now" I replied.  
  
I continued driving through the forest, realising the futility of my chances of starting a conversation at this point, with the car headlights cutting through the thick darkness like a knife through butter. I felt great. I mean I just married the woman of my dreams, and tonight we were going to make such sweet love when we got back to the cottage. How many kids? Bah, who cares. Maybe two, or three. Hell. Why stop there. We can get ten! All in the same night! I chuckled at the thought. And my wife Rebecca looked back at me lazily. I decided to say something.  
  
"How bout I fix you some of that steak we got in the fridge when we get there?" I asked.  
She yawned, "Well thats all right then honey. I suppose after I have a nap though. Road trips wear me out." Becky replied.  
There was another of those awkward silences that breaks out once in a while between the two. I thought it was time to say that wonderful phrase again.  
"Damn Becky, I love you."  
She smiled at me and whispered "I love you too Jack"  
I smiled and went back to the road.  
  
After about 15 minutes of driving, I was getting quite tired, I suppose was an alright excuse due to how long I was driving. But I didnt seem like a good excuse to me a few hours later. I was so tired that the large headlights that were getting larger in my window didnt seem to really bother me. Rebecca was asleep, so It didnt bother her. The lights got larger, and I realised my mistake. I was swerving along the road and heading right into a head on collision with a truck.  
  
"OH @$#%!" I swore and tried to turn back onto the right side. Thats when I realised, It wasnt me who was swerving, it was the truck. Rebecca woke up and screamed. I quickly turned away, and thought at that moment that maybe, just maybe, we might make it past.  
  
I am quite a vain person at times.  
  
Just as the front half of the car passed by the front of the truck, I took a glance at the driver, and I could see he was scared too. But to this day I dont know why he turned right and slammed into my half of the car. I had the sensation of being rolled about in the car and I felt like a hampster in one of those balls they run around in.   
After that, everything faded away, the trucks horn honking, the sensation of burnt flesh, Rebecca screaming my name, and the frantic gibbering of the truck driver apologising to himself and trying to tell officers in his radio what happened at the same time. After that, nothing.  
  
I woke up to the sounds of birds. At first I thought the crash was just a dream, that we were safe at home in the country cottage, and Rebecca would be waiting for me with two glasses of ice cold lemonade in her yellow bikini on the dock. I searched for the bedsheets, and felt only dirt. I looked for a lamp, found only strange trees and grass.  
  
I got up. I was still in my blue jeans and green overcoat. And yet it seemed too hot to wear it. So I took off the overcoat. I decided to find out where I was. I walked through the bushes and trees, and found a sandy path. I sat there assessing what might have happened. Maybe I got thrown out of the car when the truck hit us. Rebecca could be looking for me right now! I then realised that I must be in heaven. Rebecca is gone, and I sat there shocked at the thought. But then realised that if she was dead, I would be injured or be near the wreck. So for the sake of my sanity, I stayed away from that possibility. I decided to go and explore.  
  
I left the area I woke up in, and followed a path through the bright green brush. The plant life here was nothing that I have ever seen. And when I looked up at the clouds, I could swear I saw faces on them. I figured I must be thirsty, and realised I was very thirsty, and went to look for some water. There was a crystal blue stream ahead, and I walked over to it, and stooped down to drink it. Then I saw shadows behind me, I was about to greet them when I was met with a blunt knock to the head, I fell into the water, unconscious.  
  
  
I dreamed of Rebecca swimming with me in the cool waters of the Vancouver beaches. When suddenly I felt very cold and wet. And I could hear splashing and Rebecca screaming. I woke up after having a bucket of cold water poured down on me by some large creature.   
  
"Wakey wakey sleepyhead! Bwa ha ha!!" His laugh was meant to be cruel, but it sounded rather appealing, like a big uncle slapping you on the back and giving you a hug kind of laugh.  
  
I sputtered, and coughed. After regaining my composure, I croaked "Who are you?"  
  
I looked up.   
  
The huge frame blocked the light, but it certainly wasn't human. I could see the very large teeth shining in the dark as he smiled down at me. I could see the outlines of horns and red hair.  
  
"What do you mean "Who am i?!" I'm Bowser, King Of The Koopas! What rock have you been sleeping under, little man?"  
  
And thats how I first met Bowser.  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter 2: The King...

Well from the reviews I was getting from people, it seemed to not be as bad as I thought it was. Thanks for the great comments, and now on to chapter 2. For some who are wondering how Jack ended up in the kingdom, you will have to wait around till the end, it may not make much sense though, since I made a few mistakes in the first chapter. But bear with me. This is my first fanfic, it aint perfect. :) My next one might be a while, because of school stuff. Ill get back to 3 as soon as I can.  
  
The Good In All Of Us: Chapter 2, The King...  
  
I tried to get up, but my legs were like rubber, and I ended up having to sit. Bowser looked down at me.  
  
After a few seconds of silence,he spoke."Now its your turn. Who are you, and what were you doing in my castle courtyard?"   
  
It seemed like a threat. But I didn't know how I ended up there, so I decided honesty was the best policy.   
  
"I dont know"  
  
"You dont know?!" He seemed suspicious.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
He frowned at me, contemplating what to do with me. Obviously he was thinking of whether to keep me here, or just let me go. I figured me must think I was a spy of some sort. I tried to ease the tension.  
  
"I dont know what happened. I cant really explain. All I remember was driving down the highway with my wife and then a truck suddenly came out of nowhere and..."  
  
"Huh?Whats a truck? In that matter, what the hell is a Hii whey!?"  
  
Well he knew what "hell" was for a start. I figured I must be hallucinating. But if this is a dream, when why cant I wake up? I started to get scared. First the fear of losing my wife came up, then the fear of being dead as well, then the fear of getting eaten by this huge lizard thing. Knowing nothing, I asked.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
Through the dark I could see he was puzzled by my behavior. He avoided my question.   
  
"I dont take kindly to trespassers, and just so you know, I eat spies."  
  
He gave me a toothy grin that I would be hard pressed to forget.I then realised I had a throbbing headache. It seems that I can still feel pain here unfourtunately. I cried out in pain and clutched my head. Bowser stopped grinning and frowned again.   
  
"What in the Star Road is the matter with you little man?!"  
  
He was obviously frustrated. I was in too much pain to really care. Then suddenly, the pain stopped. I sat there, dumbfounded. I realised I had better answer his questions or I will be in a lot more pain.  
  
"Look, my name is Jack Parsons, I am from Bowmanville Ontario. My phone number is 745-8296. Do you have a phone that I can use somewhere?" I was a little surprised at my boldness. So was Bowser. He obviously wasnt from Bowmanville, Ontario. Or from North America for that matter.   
  
"Alright pal! Listen up! I dont know what kind of gibberish you're throwing at me, but I dont like it. Now I ask the questions and you answer em, if you dont, then you can expect to be here for a long time!" I then noticed how menacing he looked, not to mention the claws and spikes on his back. I decided to cooperate.  
  
"Now whats your name?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"How did you end up in my castle courtyard?"  
  
I didnt know how to answer that. But not answering it would be a mistake.  
  
"I got lost I suppose. I cant really remember."  
  
Bowser didnt like that answer, but I think he just ruled the idea of me being a spy, just by my stupidity.  
  
"Seems that my guards must have hit you too hard." he shook his head, not knowing what to do with me.  
  
He sighed and stroked his chin with his clawed hand. Finally he came to a decision.  
  
"Well if you dont know who where you are, then obviously you have no place to go right?"  
  
He was right. I had no idea what to do. I nodded.  
  
"Then I think you will do well as my servant." He gave that grin again. I didnt know how to feel, enraged or thankful. I didnt like the idea of being a slave of sorts. But being in here was better than out there at the moment. He seemed to enjoy the shocked look on my face. But he at least comforted me with more info.  
  
"You will do specific jobs around the castle, cleaning and stuff. You will get food and a place to sleep. Try and escape, and my guards will catch you and bring you right back here. You will be expected to do as I tell you. And if you refuse, you will end up right back here. Understand?"  
  
I was confused. But I knew I had little choice. I nodded. Perhaps I can find out some more information about where I am.   
  
"Good, then its settled." He took out a key, unlocked the door. He stepped back into the torchlight. By now I wasnt surprised by how he looked, nor was I in any mood to scream in terror.  
  
He looked like a cross between a turtle and a dragon. His head was large and blunt, he had a rounded jaw with rows of small teeth, but with two large almost tusklike canines. He had short mane of bright red hair that contrasted with his green scalp. His large eyes were bigger than a horses and were an orange-red colour. You could swear they looked like there was a fire burning in them. His thick neck went down to his round chest and belly, his front was a beige-brown colour. There was only a little muscle, i could see the outlines of pectorals on his chest, but then again, most of the worlds strongest men were quite chubby.His arms were short, but thick. He also had a spiked collar on his neck and 2 sets of spiked bracelets on his shoulders and arms. He wore a huge green shell with blunt spikes sticking out of it. At the base of the shell his short stubby tail flicked around, which also had a few small spikes. His posture was more of a squat, his short legs and large clawed feet did not look designed to hold a standing weight. He had an amused look on his face, but it seemed almost welcoming in comparison to the rest of his features. He gestured for me to come out.  
  
I walked out, expecting him to get the handcuffs or whatever. I held my hands out, and he laughed. A very loud booming laugh. The volume of it startled me, and I nearly fell down. "You arent a prisoner here! I dont feel right doing that sort of thing..."   
  
His expression changed, and for a split second he looked almost sad.  
  
But then it disappeared as quickly as it came, and he gave another toothy grin.  
  
"You can wander around the castle if you want, just you had better finish your duties and stay out of my way. You know the consequences if you try to leave" His grin widened, showing the large teeth and I certainly did know the consequences.   
  
"You can start by cleaning the floor in the foyer, the guard there will give you a mop" He chuckled. And then turned around to go up the very large steps, when I spoke up.  
  
"How long will I have to be here?"   
  
He turned around.  
  
"As long as I feel like keeping you. Could be a few days, or a few years. You might as well consider yourself to be here forever!" He gave another laugh, and then I felt angry. I was surprised at my sudden burst of rage.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?!" I shouted. I realised I made a big mistake when he turned around. I was face to face with his burning eyes. He towered over me.   
  
"YOU TRESPASSED ON MY PROPERTY! YOU COULD BE A SPY FOR ALL I KNOW! LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO AFTER YOU HAVE BEEN WALTZING AROUND IN MY CASTLE!!!" His roar sent me flying with my back against the wall. He advanced on me. I knew I was in big trouble. His sharp claws were being closed into fists and his face was a mixture of Dante's Inferno and Psycho.   
  
Suddenly, as he was about to punch me, his face changed again, and he frowned. He lowered his fist. He looked confused. Then it was replaced by just slight annoyance. All this in a matter of 20 seconds or less.  
  
"You are just lucky my guards didnt throw you in the lava. You will stay in this castle as long as I see fit. I dont want to hear excuses, and if you are smart, you wont give me any." He growled and motioned for me to follow. I stood there, confused. He looked ready to beat the crap out of me, and yet he didnt. What stopped him? I was curious, but I started walking behind him up the stairs.   
  
I felt sick. But I didnt vomit. Although I should have. I also just realised that I wasnt tired, nor thirsty, nor hungry. I knew something wasnt right. I just wish I knew what it was.   
  
I followed the King up the stairs.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3:...And His Castle

Thanks again for all the great comments! I am doing my best to make this story flow well. My inspiration would have to come from the movie Unbreakable. The music and storyline in that movie was amazing. The thought that maybe Bowser has this same goodness inside him, but hasnt discovered it yet, is one I have been pondering over for some time. So I finally decided to put it out on text. Enjoy Chapter 3! ^_^  
  
The Good In All Of Us: Chapter 3, ...And His Castle  
  
The first few days(they seemed like days anyway, but it felt like I had no sense of time anymore) were harsh. I was working constantly, cleaning the foyer, dusting the bedrooms, polishing the weapons and armor that the little turtle-things used. The castle itself was huge. Its main room could have fit my entire detached home in it. Everything was sized for Bowsers convenience, the stairs, the beds, and even the kitchen ware. I managed to get around though. They happened to have a human sized bed and clothing, they did'nt tell me how they got them. The guards themselves were polite enough. They looked like turtles that stood on two legs. They had large eyes and a shell that they wore at all times, I asked one if they are able to take them off and it whacked me on the head with a spear and called me a pervert.  
  
For the most part, my stay at the castle was not as bad as I had imagined. I managed to meet Bowser on a number of occaisons. At those times he was in a cheerful mood, boasting about this new plan he had ready. I didnt want to spoil his mood by asking what that plan was. As the days went by, I grew more curious as he grew more excited about it. So finally, I asked.  
  
"What is this idea you're so excited about?" He seemed surprised at my question.  
  
"I have a new plan on how to capture the princess! I figure this time itll work, and that meddling plumber Mario wont get in the way." He seemed to almost shudder when he mentioned that name. This made me even more curious as to why he would even bother.  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" I asked. For a minute he seemed confused. Then he replied.  
  
"So I can take over the Mushroom kingdom and rule it as my own! Why else?!" He chuckled to himself.  
  
"I just thought it odd, that you would go through all this just to capture some princess. I mean, dont you already have a castle to yourself?" He frowned, he seemed unable to answer that, and spoke honestly.  
  
"Well, yes...I do...I never really thought of that...But it doesnt matter. I want to have that kingdom for myself! Those silly mushroom people and that stupid plumber have always been a thorn in my side. But no longer! This time I'll beat them for sure!" His eyes seemed to flare up and smoke came out of his nostrils. I found out the hard way that he could breathe fire, when I undercooked his pork dinner a couple days ago.   
  
I had a chance to read many books on the subject. Although they seemed to be all in favour of Bowser's ideals, I did get enough info to know who he was talking about. They seemed to refer to him as a "goody two shoes", and many other names that were much nastier.  
  
I coughed from all the smoke, and tried to calm him down. "You know maybe you should relax a little, go out and have a night on the town, have some fun..." He suddenly grew angry. I figured he might have another hissy fit. He has them alot when hes grumpy, which is almost all the time.  
  
"No way can I leave this place! I dont want to be near them! They are all so wimpy and pathetic. They arent strong like me! Hah!" He punched the wall, making a dent, proving his point. "They would just scream and run away in fear or something!"   
  
That seemed to end the topic, so I shrugged and walked on to polish the doorhandles.  
  
**********  
  
That night, like all the other nights, I couldnt sleep. I was restless and kept having headaches. So I decided to go out on the balcony near the roof and watch the stars. I did this almost every night, it was becoming a ritual. Time just seemed to float by, while I watched the stars ( I swore that some of them had faces too), and I enjoyed the moment. This time was different however.  
  
As I walked to the balcony, I saw the door to it was already open. I could hear sobbing inside. I peered into the door.   
  
It was Bowser. I was shocked. Was he the one sobbing? I decided to watch for a bit. I could hear him mumbling to himself. I strained my eyes. Strangely I could see him quite clearly in the moonlight. He had tears running down his cheeks and was looking down at the lights below. I managed to catch a bit of what he was saying.  
  
"....It isnt fair...."   
He mumbled some more.  
"....Why does Mario always have to win..."   
more mumbling,  
"....He has all the friends, everyones so happy...."   
He paused for a moment,   
"...except me..."  
He then continued to sob.   
  
It was right then, while watching him say those things, that it hit me. He was lonely. He was stuck up in this castle for years, constantly thinking about how to beat Mario, the rest of the kingdom hated him, he had noone to talk to, noone to help him. I felt sorry for him. I wondered why he bothered with kidnappings and such. He could just give it up and apologize, surely they would understand. I figured that the kidnappings must have involved alot of decieving and backstabbing, so the idea of just apologising to them certainly wouldnt be accepted with open arms.  
  
I decided to go back to my room. I pondered over the things he said. I decided to keep this a secret to myself, for my own safety. Surely he is not as bad as people think. Maybe I can help him? I continued to think about it through the night. I also thought about Rebecca and hoped to God that she is all right.  
  
*********************  
  
Then when morning came, having not slept a wink, but still feeling refreshed, I got up, dressed, and headed to the castle kitchen for breakfast. Chef Torte, the odd koopa troopa(thats what the turtle things called themselves) was fixing the meals.   
  
"No No No No No! YOU FOOL!!! You do not spread ze maple zyrup on ze cabbages!!!" I heard pots and pans being thrown about. I decided it was a bad time to go in at the moment. Then I heard Bowser call out. He was calling for me, and by the sound of it, it sounded urgent.  
  
"HEY JACK!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" I hurried down the steps to the foyer where he was standing there looking impatient. There was another koopa troopa standing in the open doorframe. He was wearing a purple robe and held a broom of some kind.   
  
"There you are! About time! This is Kamek. Hes my tactical advisor. I've known him for a long time now!" I reached the two of them and held out my hand to Kamek. He didnt respond. I frowned and held my hand back. Needless to say, I liked him for about five seconds. I peered into his hood and saw an old grizzled turtle beak with spectacles. He seemed amused at my arrival.  
  
"Well well. Another human! Where did you come from, boy?" I was annoyed at his rudeness. I was 24. I wasnt a "Boy".  
  
"I dont quite know myself, really, just kind of appeared here I guess" Kamek chuckled at that.  
  
"It seems so boy, it seems so." I didnt quite know what to make of that. Then Bowser spoke up.  
  
"Ahem! He was on vacation when you.."appeared" here. He helps me with my plans defeat Mario! This time we'll get em! Eh Kamek?" He elbowed him with his shoulder, smiling at him. Kamek wasnt amused.  
  
"Yes... of course." He then motioned for Bowser to lean over and they started whispering together. I couldnt make out what they were saying, so I waited patiently. When they were finished, Kamek spoke.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have been here for some time now, and you have been working well. Therefore since we have found no reason to believe that you are a spy, you may go."   
  
I stood there, shocked. Then it gave way to relief. Finally, I was free. I could go home now!  
  
"Uhmm...ok, thanks..."   
  
"You were a great help with Kamek gone! He can take over cleaning with his magic! Good luck to ya!" He gave me a pat on the back and shoved me out the door. I thought I heard Kamek snicker as the huge doors slammed shut behind me.  
  
I sighed, and started walking.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Outside

Well, this is chapter 4. The adventures of Jack(and my struggle to make the story flow well) continues. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
The Good In All Of Us:Chapter 4, Outside  
  
The sun was shining down on me while I walked down the dirt path. I could see two armored troopas that were holding spears as they waited for me. As I walked toward them, I tried to piece together what had happened. I had just got kicked out, I should be happy. But for the most part, I was disappointed and angry. There was something weird about that sorceror Kamek. He just seemed cold. I then started to feel sympathy for Bowser, Kamek must drag him around as if he were on a leash. Kamek looked too smart to just be Bowsers "advisor", and Bowser looked too stupid to be the one who gives him orders. I then started wondering more about Bowsers behavior. He looked mean and cruel at times, but it almost seemed as if there was an invisible force that stopped him from causing any real harm. I was really puzzled. Last night was odd, Bowser looked lonely and depressed, he seemed unsure of what he was doing. Maybe he is not as evil as he looks? My thoughts were pushed aside when I reached the guards.  
  
"Okay Jack we got permission to let you go, we'll miss that cabbage soup you made! It was good stuff!", the guard exclaimed cheerfully. They seemed disappointed that I was leaving. They looked up at me with their large expectant eyes, waiting for my response.  
  
"Dont worry, I'll probably be back. I'm sure Chef Torte can hold the fort. I left the recipe on the table for him.", I said.  
  
They gasped and gave a whoop of joy with a big grin across their faces. The one on the left then spoke up. "Whoopie! This job is starting to look up! Thanks Jack! Hope ya come back real soon!" The little turtle smiled and they both pulled back their spears and let me through. I smiled back, knowing it was nice to see that even soldiers here, still had some good in them. I waved goodbye and walked on.  
  
As I walked, I looked over the horizon for a sign of other dwellings. As I walked over the hill, I saw a huge castle. It was very beautiful, with red rooftops and tall towers that stuck high in the air. Below it I could see a large village. I seemed to be standing on a large hill that was a ways away from the village, I turned around and looked at Bowsers castle, it looked gloomy and dull, compared to the bright and happy looking castle below. I thought to myself, that maybe I will find some answers there. So I walked along the road down to the village.  
  
When I got to the village, I was in for a shock. There were people bustling about, but they werent exactly people, they were like the usual "Little person" only they wore different coloured spotted mushroom caps on their heads. They looked like walking mushrooms! They wore small coloured vests and white baggy slacks. They would have looked the same if it werent for the different colours. They seemed to take my arrival in stride, giving casual greetings as they passed by doing their own business. They seemed very cheerful and happy. I saw no difference in mood here. They were all happy, none of them seemed at all depressed, or angry, or upset at all. It was almost a social utopia, no hate, no bigotry, no sadness or disputes, they were all quite satisfied with their lives it seemed. Although it was a little flawed, as they did seem impatient with my insistence to stand in the middle of the road, looking catatonic. "Cmon buddy, could you move please? Go get a drink or something, My Stars, are you sick or what?" A little person was prodding me to move, I quickly decided to move to the side and walk on to the castle. From Bowser's rantings, I hear there is someone named Princess Toadstool here, and maybe even that other person named Mario, maybe he can tell me whats going on. I continued on to the castle.  
  
I walked up the road, past markets and houses, through a beautiful garden filled with flowers of a kind I, at least, never heard of. Finally, I reached the entrance. It was flanked by two fountains with wonderful sculptures and a drawbridge that was open with two mushroom person guards at either side. "How could Bowser lose to these guys?" I thought.   
  
I was in awe of the beautiful scenery of the castle, its hanging tapestries, the brightly coloured potted plants, and the blazing red carpet that led me to the main hall. When I got there, I was pleased to see two of the people I was looking for. Peach was sitting cross legged on her throne, looking rather childish, she was wearing a pink dress and a bored expression. Mario was standing by her, discussing something I couldnt make out, He was dressed in a bright red and blue plumbers outfit, with a red cap that had the letter M on it. He also had big white gloves, large brown boots, and a big thick W shaped moustache. I couldnt make out what he was saying, but he had a heavy Italian accent, after the giggle from the princess and a hearty laugh from Mario, it must have been some kind of joke. The little mushroom guard then beside me acknowledged my prescence to them.  
  
"Your Highness, I present to you....I present to you......" He started to sweat profusely. He then rushed over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Hey mister, whats your name?" I promptly told him, not wanting to make a bad impression.  
  
"I present to you....Jack Parsons! From the uh..." I whispered in his ear again. "....uh...Province of Ohntaryioh!" So much for them knowing where Ontario is. The princess then spoke up.   
  
"Why, hello there! Are you a traveler from afar? I havent heard of this Ohntaryioh place you speak of. But I't doesnt matter. What brings you here, uh, Jack?"  
  
"Well its kind of a long story, and its rather hard to explain really..." I looked around at all the people around me. I felt uncomfortable. The princess must have noticed this.   
  
"Oh! Where are my manners? Come, you can talk to me and Mario about it in my quarters." She smiled, a warm, friendly smile, very much the opposite of Bowser's.  
  
"Thank you Princess" I took a bow, boning up on my medieval courtesy lessons I learned in college.  
  
"Oh please, Call me...Peach." She gave me that smile again, and gestured to the doors behind her throne and the three of us walked to her quarters.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Her room was very pretty. Adorned with pink sheets and pink wallpaper, with a little teddy bear(also pink) on her pink satin bed. Pink closets, full of pink dresses. Needless to say,it was a good guess to say that pink was her favorite colour. She let me sit on a stool near a small table, while Mario sat on the other side. Peach jumped up on her bed and sat on the edge with her legs dangling over the side.   
  
"Well Mr. Jack. I absolutely love stories, and if you have got a story to tell about your adventures then, by all means, tell away!" She giggled and looked at me with expectant eyes.   
  
I told her my story, I left out only the part where Bowser cried last night. I figured to wait until the time is right for that one. Peach paid attention pretty well, giving out bursts of "Ooh" and "Oh my Stars!" and "How dreadful!"'s at certain points. When finished, Peach spoke first.  
  
"Looks like you have had quite an adventure Mr. Jack. Good thing you got away from Bowser unharmed! Not to mention those things called "Karrs" and "Raideeyos", they seem quite silly." I was dismayed at that last part, obviously they were not from my world either. But then Mario spoke up.  
  
"Ahh! So you are from-a-Earth too? I used-a-to be a plumber in-a-Italy, me and my-a-brother Luigi owned a plumbing business. But then we were fixing some old plumbing, when suddenly we-a-ended up here! But that was a long time ago, I have had my hands-a-full trying to keep the kingdom in-a-one piece no thanks to Bowser." He frowned at the mention of him. I made my move.  
  
"Yeah, Bowser talks alot about you. What exactly is he?"  
  
"Well we dont exactly know really." Mario replied, "He really hates us, that we know for-a-sure. He is always trying to-a-take this kingdom over. We-a-dont know what drives him to do this kind of-a-stuff, but we-a-wish he would stop. Sometimes we notice some good in-a-him however, one-a-time he helped us beat up this person named-a-Smithy, but I think it was-a-just so he could get his-a-keep back. But sometimes I-a-wonder." He then stroked his chin and went into deep thought. I was going to tell him about last night when suddenly there was a crash.  
  
"What could-a-that be?" Said Mario, startled to his feet by the tremor. Almost responding to his question, the wall behind him exploded, spraying debris everywhere, knocking me and Mario to our backs. Then I heard the laugh. And I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha!!! Raiding party!! Hey Princess you know the drill! Cmon, While Marios out cold! Dont make me pull you out kicking and screaming AGAIN!" He then did a mock impression of Peach, "HELP MARIO SAVE MEE!" He laughed again, and stomped over to her. I groggily got to my feet, and shouted at Bowser.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bowser stopped, he turned around and was shocked when he saw me.  
  
"What am I doing here? What're YOU doing here?!!" He grew red in the face, and I knew he was angry. "I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A SPY!!!" He lunged at me, and somehow I managed to jump out of the way and he crashed right into the table, crushing it into pieces. Now I was angry, I decided not to take anymore of this crap. And as he got to his feet, I let it out.  
  
"I am not a spy! Dammit Bowser! What the hell is wrong with you!?! Why do you bother with this crap!?" He turned around again, ready to attack me, then he looked over to Peach, he turned to her, and reached over to grab her. Suddenly out of nowhere, Mario jumped up on top of him and kicked Bowser in the head. Bowser roared in anger, shaking the floor. "Argh! My plan is ruined! Now Mario is awake and I'm screwed! And its all your fault!!!" He pointed at me, then I turned to run, when suddenly he grabbed me from behind in his huge claws, and picked me up. I saw Mario telling the princess to get out, and he started running back to Bowser, jumping up to kick him again. With his other hand, Bowser swatted Mario out of the air as if he was a fly, sending him flying into the wardrobe. Bowser laughed and took me over his shoulder, I saw his grinning face, his flying pod which he used for transportation, and before I blacked out, I realised that this time, I wouldnt be leaving his castle so soon.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Soulsearching

Sorry about my recent hiatus. I have been busy,busy,busy getting ready for exams. I also have been suffering from writers block and a bout of laziness. I am wondering if I should try that format that most writers on fanfiction use, you know the one where theres a conversation like this:  
  
John:*waves to Dave who is nearby* Hi Dave!  
Dave:Hi there John!*walks over to John*  
John:How are you?  
Dave:Good.  
  
Or stick to my usual style: I walk over to my friend Dave sitting by the tree and wave to him. "Hi Dave!" I said, happy to see my friend. He replied "Hi there John" and walked over to where I was standing. I asked "How are you" and Dave replied by saying "Good".  
  
Anyways, tell me in your reviews if I should stick to my original style, or maybe perhaps stick to a more simpler and straightforward format like that one. Also I will show why I made this a PG-13 in this one. Has a bit of course language in it. Also the Unbreakable inspiration takes place here a bit.   
  
Most hardcore readers probably have noticed I have made a couple mistakes. I have noticed as well, but its really hard to fix them without removing the whole fic itself. So I will try and mend them as the fic goes through. We are nearing the climax folks! Enjoy the fic!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Good In All Of Us:Chapter 5: Soul Searching  
  
I was angry. More than angry, I was furious. Here I was sitting in the same goddamn cell, with that asshole grinning down at me as if this was funny to him. I was tired of putting up with this bullshit. I had no idea where I was, where to go, or what to do. I figured this was some sort of test. That I had to beat the shit out of Bowser or something. Of course there was no way in hell I could do that. But I sure as hell wanted to know why he does this stuff. He was grinning down at me, pleased with himself, probably thinking of some way he could torture me. "Bring it on", I thought to myself.   
  
"So...Jack. Now that you're here now, you wont be getting out. At all. Your antics just gave you a one-way ticket to slavesville.", Bowser said, and chuckled. I laughed too, though I didnt really know why. I laughed harder, sounding almost crazy, Bowser frowned. "Hahaha! What a joke you are! Look at me, I'm Bowser, im so big and strong!" I laughed uncontrollably, rolling on the stone floors.  
  
His eyes burned bright as I laughed, and he gave a huge roar of rage and grabbed the bars and, with his huge brute strength, bent a hole which he grabbed me through. My face pressed against the bars, face to face with him, only a row of metal bars keeping me safe. "You DARE to laugh at ME?!? If you want, I can kill you now instead!!!"   
  
I just kept laughing, right in his face. "Im sorry, im sorry, this is just so funny! You think you are so powerful and yet you are just a sad, lonely koopa!", then he growled and said, "What? Lonely? HAH! I have all the friends I'll ever need! I have Kamek! He takes care of me!".   
  
I chuckled and said "Hes no friend of yours, you're just his pawn. I know what you are going through Bowser, I saw you the other night...".   
  
He looked at me blankly at first, then he let me go and I fell to the ground. He frowned down at me, "You know about that?! Grrrrrr...I never should have let you stay..." he pounded his fist against the wall, frustrated with himself, and sighed, then sat down against the wall, with a sad, defeated look on his face. "I suppose you think its funny dont you. You think a person like me, crying like a baby is funny?", I shook my head, "Of course not, I knew there was something wrong the moment I met you. You arent as evil as you think you know..."  
  
I smiled, tears running down my face, suddenly realising how pitiful Bowser really is, I felt very sorry for the poor guy, Bowser being almost a slave to his hate and pride. All the things he has gone through...acknowledging this, I said with a warm grin, "Its ok Bowser, you dont know any better...".  
  
He sat down, staring down at the ground. I continued, "Bowser, why all this hate? You know its getting you nowhere. Why not just let it go and use your powers for good?".   
  
I expected an angry response, he just continued staring down at the ground, slumped against the wall, "I c..c..I cant. I have a debt to repay to Kamek, besides, this is all I know how to do. This is what I do, this is my job. I was born to do this...".  
  
I smiled and said "The only one who can change your future is you. Dont let Kamek tell you whats right, listen to your heart.".  
  
He shuffled his feet, and changed the subject, "If you want, you can sleep in my bed. I dont need it. I dont see any point of you sleeping in here.".  
  
I was curious, and asked "Why dont you sleep in your own bed?", and he replied "I dont sleep. I cant.".  
  
I asked why not, "Because I have bad dreams, really scary ones, ones so real and vivid, that its almost as if it really happened...and you know the really weird part?" I asked what, he said "I can almost know where they take place, the exact location.".   
  
I thought about this for a moment, realising that I may have cracked Bowsers emotional shell, I decided to push a little deeper. "What were the dreams like?",   
  
"Scary, some with a man killing another woman, or a child being kidnapped and having...nasty things done to it. Other small things like thefts and beatings.". Then after a moment of thinking this over, it hit me. I reached over and grabbed his huge clawed hand, getting his attention. I looked at his strained, tired eyes and said "You know...Maybe these dreams are trying to tell you something...Maybe...Maybe you should seek them out...". He sighed and looked back down at his feet. "I dont know...what if it is all just a dream?", I replied by saying "I dont think it is, I think its a message."  
  
He sighed, all the sad feelings pouring out of him now, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. He looked back up at me and said, sounding almost like a whimper,"What should I do?". I then smiled at him and said, "I want you to go to sleep tonight, and I want you to pay as much attention as you can to them until you wake up. I will wait downstairs for you, I will tell you what to do then." Bowser sighed, and asked "Why do you want me to do this? What difference does it make? I will still be right where I started.".  
  
"No, I dont think you will." I replied. "I think I know why you cant get any sleep, why you are depressed and irritable. I think doing this, will help you." He frowned at me, unable to quite understand. I smiled and squeezed his hand, and told him not to worry. He sighed and got up, and unlocked the door, and led me back to the foyer.   
  
"I hope this works" he grumbled, and shambled back up the stairs to his room, I found the large couch against the stone walls, by the huge front doors. I sat down and waited. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dreams

Thanks for all your great reviews. I hope you guys get ready though. Because every story has an ending.   
  
I might work on more sometime, maybe work on a romance fic with Bowser and Peach hehehe, wouldnt that be interesting? Or maybe just some good ol fun stories with the guy. Who knows? Ill cross that bridge when I get to it I guess. Also I decided to stick to my own format, since one Shiawase was right in saying it would probably look weird changing in the middle of it. Besides its a challenge. And if done right, its like from a novel. Thankies Shiawase! ^_^  
  
I went on a writing blitz, and managed to create this one quickly.But then ezboard had to poo and I couldnt upload for a week. =\ For the most part of this chapter, it will be told in BOWSERS point of view. I am really happy you guys like the fic. I enjoy writing it, its a fantasy of mine that I wanted to share. Its not done yet. There is still a couple chapters to go. But it is nearing the end. I hope that one day Shigeru Miyamoto will give Bowser his own leading role in a game. Maybe even as a GOOD guy. Anyways, as usual, enjoy my fic! ^_^  
  
Also one more thing, I KNOW THERE ARENT THAT MANY HUMANS IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, nor do I think they do these evil things if they did. But I certainly cant have little mushroom guys killing each other can I? XD  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6:The Dreams  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: No I dont know how Bowser is sleeping in a bed with a spiky shell on and horns on his head. I dont care. Hes sleeping in a bed. So there. XP)  
  
Bowser laid down in his bed, wondering what Jack was saying about the dreams, wondering if it may be true. "It cant be" he growled, "There must be some other reason", he shifted and turned over, his head on the pillow, "Maybe it was something I ate...", he continued going over the possibilities, not noticing that he drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Note: This is hard for me to describe, but I will do my best, its in Bowsers perspective)  
=FLASH=  
*A man walked up to the counter, waving to the man on the other side. He picked out a jewel on the counter, the man nodded and went to pick it up, the man then changed his mind and pointed to one behind him, as the man turned and looked, the person picked up the jewel and ran out.*   
  
Bowser: What the-?! Can he do that?!  
=FLASH=  
*A man is walking down the town street, when suddenly a group of drunks come around the corner and throws a bottle at his head, smashing it and knocking him to the ground. They yell "Take that ya stupid scomies!" and they run off, the man lying on the ground, bleeding.*  
  
Bowser: even I dont do something like that...  
  
=FLASH=  
*A family of three, a man, woman, and their 6 year old daughter are walking in the forest on a little hike. They come across two men. The two men smile wickedly at them as they walk by, and slowly follow them, holding knives behind their backs. They jump the family, stabbing the man, and tying up the woman and the girl, the woman pleading for mercy. They laugh and beat her unconscious. The girl is crying, as the men advance on her*  
  
Bowser:No...NO! Its just a girl for crying out loud! Dammit! Let me outta here!!!  
  
=FLASH FLASH FLASH=  
  
Bowser woke up in a burning sweat. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly remembered. "West of 24th street, go north through the trees..." he muttered as he got up and headed downstairs.  
  
Jack was sleeping in the couch. Bowser prodded him with his claw, "Hey...Hey! Wake up!" he whispered. Jack moaned, then his eyes opened and he looked at Bowser, dumbfounded, then he remembered and jumped up. "Did you have the dreams? What one stuck out the most?", he said, wide eyed. "The last one before I woke up, I have to go.", Jack looked stunned, "Really? Do you think theres time still?", "Yeah, I think there is, I'm going there. Now." he turned to leave, and Jack ran up to him and said "Wait Bowser. Remember, follow your heart, do the right thing.". Bowser slowly nodded, his face stern, and pushed the doors open, and walked out.  
  
Bowser headed to the forest, knowing exactly where to go, even in the pitch black of night. He didnt know why he was doing this, he was the koopa king, hes supposed to be merciless and...evil. But he didnt care, he just wanted to save that girl, she is so young, she didnt deserve this. It was pouring rain, and the water poured down his shell and matted his hair, but he pressed on.  
  
He walked into the clearing, and saw the carnage, a man lying face down in the wet ground, blood puddled around him, a woman, tied to a tree, unconscious. He heard crying, a little girls, and he walked toward the noise. He saw the little girl sitting there,soaked and sobbing. Bowser walked over to her. The girl was too young to even know who Bowser was, although she was still scared, she was too tired to move. "Its ok." Bowser said, smiling to her, and he pressed his finger to his maw, urging her to stay quiet, she nodded slowly, but then her eyes widened and she screamed, seeing the shadows behind him. The men jumped him from both sides, slamming their knives into his exposed waist, Bowser roared with pain, blood trickling out his sides.  
  
Bowser roared and tried to grab them, but they shoved him over a cliff nearby and he tumbled down into the wet ditch. The men, believing they had got the big turtle thing out of the way, stood over the girl, snickering, and started to unzip their pants.   
  
As they did so, Bowser came up behind them, grabbing their necks. They screamed and tried slashing his wrists, they did cut him, but not much. He roared with rage and slammed them against the nearby trees, they choked and made growling noises as they kept stabbing his arms, their movements slowing, finally, with a quick turn of his huge hands, there was a sickening snap, and they both went limp. He threw them down and they fell with a splash into the mud.  
  
He turned to the girl, who watched the whole thing, the girl stared at him for a moment, amazed, and ran to him and flung her arms around his huge waist. She babbled something about him being her hero, and she rubbed her head against his belly. Bowser was stunned, he had never really been hugged before, he felt tears in his eyes, and hugged her back. He then found the woman, who was awake, and staring wide eyed at him. He smiled and cut her bonds with his claws, and the woman wept her thanks, and hugged her daughter. Bowser checked the man, he sighed, the girls father was dead, but at least she and her mom will be ok. The woman checked too, and nodded to him, tears in her eyes, she picked up her daughter, and whispered "I guess theres a little good in all of us. Thank you Bowser.", and she walked home with her daughter waving to him as she followed. He checked his wounds, cuts on his wrists and sides were still bleeding, but they would heal. He walked out of the clearing. Feeling...good.  
  
When he got back, Jack was asleep on the couch. Bowser picked him up gently and took him to one of the extra rooms and put him in bed. He then bandaged his wounds, the bleeding having stopped. Bowser yawned, feeling very tired, went to his own bed, and slept dreamlessly. 


	7. Chapter 7: Waking

OOkkkaayyy, been motoring right along while Fanfiction was on hiatus. Heres Chapter 7. Jeez, I should be studying right now =\ ahh well. Enjoy the fic!  
=======================================================================  
  
The Good In All Of Us, Chapter 7:Waking  
  
I sat in the dining hall, eating some waffles I managed to get Chef Torte to make. When I asked if he could make me some, he took a hissy fit and instead made me a huge bundt cake. Well, I was grumpy, and didnt want bundt cake in the morning, especially kinds that tend to move on their own will, so I hit him over the head with a frying pan, he got the message then.   
  
As I was eating, the door opened, and there was Bowser walking in, looking rather cheerful. I also noticed, he was walking without a stoop. He was upright and standing tall. He had a big smile on his face, he yawned and stretched, scratching his sides, and walked over to his large seat beside me.   
  
I had to ask, "Morning Bowser. Whats the deal? You usually arent up this early..." , he smiled at me, leaving me stunned, and replied "Heh, I slept like a log last night. I dont think I have ever done that before. It was really nice, I have never felt so well rested in my entire life." He grinned and proceeded to chow down on a stack of flapjacks.   
  
I stared at him, not believing my eyes. Then I remembered last night. "Hey Bowser, how did last night go?", he smiled at me, showing the pieces of pancake stuck to his teeth, and asked for the daily paper from one of the servants. The servant came over, and set it down in front of him.  
  
He winked and pushed the paper towards me, pointing at the front page, it read:"The victims of a recent rape attempt say 'Bowser' is the hero who saved a Mrs Robertson and her daughter from a pair of rapists last night. Although there is little evidence to prove this, the surviving victim each had this to say: "He looked just like the Koopa King himself." Mrs Robertson said, "But he looked kinder, gentler, and wiser , he fended off those barbarians from my daughter. I cant thank him enough."  
  
Little Molly Ann Robertson, age 8, confirmed her claims. "He was big and strong, and he beat up those bad guys." the little 2nd grader at Mushroom Kingdom Public School said, "I knew he was nice just by looking at him. Hes not such a bad guy.".   
  
Although the father, John Robertson was killed, the victims each deny that Bowser had any part in his death, and confirm that he arrived too late to save him from the rapists. Although Mario, Luigi and the Princess are skeptical, they all speculate that maybe Bowser was "Sleepwalking or something"..."  
  
I put down the paper, unable to believe my eyes, I looked up at him, and he was smiling. I smiled back. "So, how do you feel?" I asked. "I feel great, I dont know how, but I do, like I just got a big monkey off my back." he replied. "See Bowser? Maybe, just maybe, you have found your calling. You're feeling better because you have done the thing that you were meant to do all this time. You were sad and depressed and couldnt sleep only because you werent listening to what your soul was telling you. You have found your calling Bowser, this is what you were really supposed to do. No wonder you feel so good. You were not born to rule the world, you were born to help it."   
  
He frowned and looked down at his plate, "What if it was all just a freak coincidence? I dont know if I can do it, I mean, who out there cares. They will still hate me..." he sighed and pushed his plate away. "Some of the greatest heroes are the ones left unsung, the ones nobody would expect. But dont worry Bowser, things will change. You just gotta follow your heart. Forget all that conquering stuff, itll only make you feel empty. You arent really evil, you just think you are. You were born to fight it, just like-"   
  
Bowser interrupted, fire in his eyes, "Like Mario, just like Mario. I dont ever want to become him." he growled.  
  
"Bowser, why do you hate him so much? You know, he is a good enough person to forget all this and become your friend. Besides, he knows too. I can tell. He knows that somewhere inside you there is some good. It just needs some help in bringing it out.", I reached over and held his huge clawed hand. "Bowser, this isnt a coincidence. By doing these deeds you wont become Mario, you will become Bowser, the real Bowser. The one I have seen all this time."  
  
He sat there, pondering this, and nodded slowly. Then he asked, "Well, what do I do now?". "Lets just give it some time. Lets see if you get the dreams again tonight." I replied. He nodded, and got up and walked out. I finished my plate and left as well.  
  
Later on that day, I was in the backyard, looking at some of the rare mushrooms Bowser was growing in his courtyard. I reached down to touch one. I heard a voice, "I wouldnt do that if I were you" it was sharp and cutting, and I jerked my hand back and turned around. It was Kamek, and he was smiling up at me, still wearing that blue robe. His old wrinked beak and his spectacles peeking through the hood. "Those mushrooms are Bowser's newest invention, when they are touched they release a poisonous gas, that kills in seconds." I frowned. "Well, hopefully he wont have to use them.", I replied, glaring at him. He smirked and shambled closer, "I know all about you, yesss. I do." he hissed, sending shivers down my spine. "I know about your plans. You cant change him. It will never work. He is born to be ruler of this planet, and all the residents are born to be his slaves. I raised him since he was a little child, and I know that you cannot stop his destiny. And I will make sure that it will be fulfilled." He smiled wickedly.   
  
"Have you read the paper today Kamek?", I asked, not intimidated by his threats, he slowly shook his head, I smiled, "Maybe you should. Really interesting stuff is going down." I walked past him. Singing the old Bob Dylan tune "Times They Are A Changin" to myself as I went by, and strode back inside. 


	8. Chapter 8 : The Sorcerors Rage

Well, since Fanfiction was being a poopdey doo. And me being humongously lazy on studying. I instead have diverted my time to finishing this story. Its not done yet. One more chapter left I should think. Thanks again for all the great reviews and stuff. It really means alot, and its really encouraged me to work on more stories in the future. Thanks alot everyone! ^_^  
  
======================================================================================  
  
The Good In All Of Us:Chapter 8, The Sorcerors Rage  
  
That evening I sat in the castle library, reading up on a book called "The History of The Koopa Clan", it wasnt that interesting, considering the Koopa Clan started with Bowser. I could never find anything about his parents or his lineage. It was strange. I also found in the book that Kamek had "adopted" Bowser as his own when he was very very young. I thought about that for a moment, and then realised something. I jumped up and raced out the door, up the winding stairs to the top of Kameks Tower where his sorcery lab was.  
  
Bowser was laying down in his bed, trying to get some sleep, thinking about all the things that have happened as of late. "Wow, me, a hero. Thats unexpected. I wonder how Kamek will take it? He sure doesnt look like he will enjoy hearing it..."  
  
=FLASH FLASH FLASH=  
  
*******************************  
  
I walked up to the dozing koopa guards on the side, and they jumped up and said "No Entry, Sorry Jack. Kameks orders.".  
  
"Oh really? KAMEKS orders? Since when do you take orders from KAMEK hmm? What If I told you I had specific permission from BOWSER to enter this room, and what if I said how angry he would be at you two for preventing me from doing so?" They looked at each other and shuddered, and pulled their spears away and unlocked the door. I nodded to them and went inside.  
  
Among all the various sorcery items that were strewn across the floor. Maps, a crystal ball, a broom laying against the wall. His various robes on a hanger. There was a desk in front of the window. On it was a large book with a feather pen beside it. I tiptoed over to it and took a look. It was his journal. I hesitated for a moment, and then read the last page.   
  
"Damn that man! That Jack! What did he do to my baby? He has manipulated it to his own will. How? He just shows up here and is ruining my plans. I must get rid of him somehow..."  
  
"What plans?" I thought. "What was he up to?" I moved back to the first page, and started reading:  
  
"Yes! I have done it! Victory is mine! I have captured the one who shall be King! Those foolish parents of his put up a good fight. But I finished them off with my magic. Pitiful things, they had potential as well. But they already had too much good in their hearts. The child will do well. He is young and impressionable, I can mold him any way I desire. I think I will first teach him how to hate. That boy next door that he is playing with now, Mario. Yesss. He will do well. He will grow up to be a big, strong king. I shall stand beside him as ruler of the world! He will be my juggernaut, roving the countryside and cleansing the earth of the weaklings. Then I will dispose of him once his job is done, and rule it myself! I am a genius, journal! Nobody will be able to stop me! Well, Bowser is starting to like Mario, that plumber is too friendly! So I must interfere, I shall be back, journal. Until then, adieu!"  
  
I stood there wide eyed. Unable to believe my eyes. Surely Kamek must be mad. To use him like that, to play with his emotions, mold him into this monster. That..that bastard. Hes the one who is evil, not Bowser.   
  
"Ahh, did you enjoy my book?" A raspy, cackling voice. I knew who it was. I turned around. I wasnt surprised. "Did you read the paper?" I said. Kamek grinned under that hood. "Heh, I did. It will be dealt with. Just as you will be. You wont interfere with my plans. I will say you disappeared again, and then give him spells to rid him of those dreams. Then life will go on and I will remain in control of his fate."   
  
"You old bag!" I shouted. "How dare you do this to him! You stole him from his parents and rid him of his happiness. YOU are the cause of this!" I started toward him, fists clenched. Then he cackled and lifted a hand, and suddenly a huge force blew me back against the wall, pinning me to it. He shuffled towards me and levitated up until he was face to face with me.   
"And what will you do? You know this is all a dream. You will wake up back in that car, and you and your precious Rebecca will be consumed by the fire."  
  
I stared wide eyed. "How did he know that?" I thought. "There was no way..." He laughed again. "Yess. I think you realise it now. Its hopeless. Things will continue as they are, and you will be dead.!"   
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and a huge figure rushed in. It was Bowser. "Put him down Kamek." he said firmly. I dropped to the floor. "Why of course my lord. What seems to be the trouble? Me and your friend here were having a little...chat." "That bastard is lying." I thought. "But how did Bowser know?"  
  
"Oh I think it was alot more than that Kamek. I heard it all, thanks to the dreams." He started towards him, and Kameks eyes widened. "No...NO! It..its not true! Youre dillusional! Please Bowser...you know I would never go against you. I adopted you I swear!"   
  
Bowser frowned down at him, and said "You are lying." Kamek stammered, "P, p, please my lord. Have mercy. So you have some good in your heart eh? Then give this old man some peace, and he will do no more harm. I swear." He stumbled back behind his desk, against the window. Bowser bashed the desk into pieces. "You lied to me, all this time. You used me for your own ways. I trusted you. Why?" He had a sad look on his face as he stood over Kameks cringing form. Kamek said nothing, just gibbering like a madman. He growled "You're pathetic. I will keep you locked here. No longer will you use me like this again. I will choose my own path.", and turned to leave, motioning me to get out. Then as he turned toward the door, Kamek let out a maddening laugh, a fireball glowing in his hand. "YOU WONT STOP ME!!! ITS MY DESTINY!!!" He threw the huge fireball right at Bowser. He quickly turned around and swatted it away with his claw. The huge fireball ricocheted right back at Kamek. He screamed and tried to conjure another spell, but it was too late. The fireball slammed into him, sending him crashing through the window into the pouring rain. The screams were echoed by the booming thunder as it continued on and on. Then a dull thud, as he hit the pavement below, then silence, punctuated only the sound of pattering raindrops against the roof of the tower.  
  
Bowser shook his head. He stood there and then flumped down on the floor, his head in his hands, sobbing. I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Bowser. Hes gone. Now you are free. Free to make your own choices." he looked at me, tears in his eyes. "I saw you and him in the dream. He was going to kill you..." I patted him on his shiny red haired head. "Thanks Bowser. You dont have to worry anymore now. You can follow your heart and not have to worry. Now you can be that hero you were destined to be. Just like.....", I thought about it for a moment, "...your parents.", I lied. I had no idea if his parents were heroes, but they must have been. Bowser had it in his blood.   
  
He wiped away the tears with his huge wrist. He nodded and then ushered me out to the door. He turned around, took a deep breath, and burst fire out from his mouth, torching the whole room, burning everything. Erasing any trace of Kameks existence from his tortured soul.  
  
He yawned and followed me down the stairs and guided me to my room. He nodded solemnly and went up to his own room. I walked back to my own room, slipped into bed, and fell asleep. 


	9. The Final Chapter

Well, here it is. The final chapter. This is where it all goes down folks. I may not be back for a while. If so, then consider this my parting gift. "This is the end....my only friend...the end..." Says that dude from Apocalypse Now. Since it is now summer, I must go and find a job, and also take a year off before heading to college. During that time ill play some ideas around in my head. I dunno how much will come from it, but you will definitly be hearing from me again! ^_^  
  
Anyways. Here it is. Without further ado. The final chapter. I think I could have worked better on the epilogue, but its hard to make it fit right. But its all I got right now.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and comments. I appreciate them muchly. It gives me the confidence to continue writing. Thanks so much! And uhh, cya around! :D  
  
================================================================================  
  
The Good in All Of Us: Final Chapter  
  
It was hot...so hot...where was I? I couldnt tell. It was too dark. Then I noticed Rebecca lying unconscoius beside me, upside down. I shook my head and then looked around. I was in the car. My seatbelt stuck. I smelled smoke. I looked and saw the trucker was gone to get help. The heat was unbearable. I tried opening the door. It was stuck. The other one was too. I panicked. "Becky! Wake up! Becky!!!" I cried and shook her. She was out cold. Blood running down her cheek. I moaned and cried out for help. I looked on the dashboard and saw the fire, it was burning hotter and hotter, soon to consume us. Just like Kamek said.   
  
Then I felt something lurch. The whole car shook. Then I heard a large grunt and the car started to turn. It felt as if someone was turning the car over on its right side. Finally the car was on its side and then fell over back on its tires. I grabbed Rebecca and undid her seatbelt and mine. I opened the door, carrying her out. Totally obvlivious to the carnage around, I laid her down on the snowy pavement and went back to thank the person who helped lift the car.   
  
There was a huge shape behind it. I peered over and saw the outline of horns, and a spiky shell. I couldnt believe it. "Bowser?", I ran over to the other side.  
  
He was smiling at me. "I hope your wife is ok."   
  
"I think she just passed out. She should be fine." I smiled back ,still unable to believe he was here. I asked, "How did you...?", he chuckled and said "I just came to tell you, thanks. I know what I am supposed to do now. You dont have to worry about me anymore. I think I can handle it."  
  
I smiled and ran around the car and gave him a hug. He chuckled and said "Thats the second hug in two days. A new record.". I laughed and told him "Theres more where that came from, if you keep pulling stunts like this." He gave a gentle grin and replied "I look forward to it then." He pulled away and waved to me and walked off the road into the forest.  
  
I called to him "Bowser? Where are you going?",   
  
"Home.." he replied, "Im going home...I'll see ya later little man. Take care of your girl".   
  
I stood there, stunned, then shouted "Wait! Bowser!", I ran after him, into the trees. I looked around for him, he was gone. No tracks, no nothing. I smiled, and whispered, "Thanks Bowser."   
  
********************** Epilogue ************************  
  
I sat in the lawnchair, drinking some lemonade, naked except for a covering of blankets, my wife Rebecca beside me, also naked. We were on the docks, enjoying the morning sunrise.  
  
She smiled up at me and said "Thank god youre alive. My god. It was a miracle we didnt die. Did they ever find out how the car turned itself over?"  
  
I chuckled "The police havent got any idea, so I guess not." I kissed her, her body pressed against mine under the blankets. We were still enjoying the afterglow of the lovemaking we had last night.  
  
"Maybe it was a stranger or something? A passing weightlifter?" my wife asked, sipping her lemonade beside me.  
  
"......Maybe...", I lied, knowing there probably wouldnt be a soul on earth who would believe my story. But I didnt care.   
  
"You know honey, maybe it was, theres gotta be a little good in all of us, right?" she gave me one of those looks that made me want to marry her from the start, I chuckled and kissed her again, and we both just watched the sun rise up to start a brand new day.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
